Before the Beginning
by Haruhi-suzumiya36
Summary: We all know the love story of Bella and Edward, of how they first met. But, what if they'd met before? A long time ago. As different existances. "She smelt of something so familiar, something-VAMPIRE!"


Edward Cullen sat upon the chair, mindlessly staring at the white wall in front, elegantly decorated by the paintings. "What is today's date?" asked the voice behind him.

Edward turned around to reach for the newspaper. And read out loud,

"It is Wednesday, the 21st of November 1925."

"Will you be joining Alice and me for the Annual Winter Fair?"

Edward replied to that question the same way he did every year.

"No thank you, I have far too much work to do. Too much."

Carlisle may be the one that earns the money, but Edward worked hard as musician, composing music, he of course couldn't put his musical efforts out to the public, as that could attract unwanted attention to the Cullens.

Still, Edward routinely avoided any crowds, gatherings and anything else that would require him to be near people.

Not because he did not like people, it was because he was afraid of what might happen if he lost control, Edward had been a vampire for quite some time now, but even now, he had weak moments.

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Yes." replied Edward firmly, who turned around to face John.

"Just this year, I promised Alice that you would come this year. Please."

Edward sighed in defeat, "I suppose so..."

John was merrily skipping off, chirping something.

Edward chuckled, smiling a crooked smile.

Two days had passed since he agreed to come to the Forks Annual Fair. Today was the day of the actual fair.

Edward wasn't very optimistic; he'd gone once, a couple of years ago. It was pure torture, smiling like a crazed lunatic. The whole thing was simply greeting people in the town. Meeting people, people who never really agreed to come, but were forced to anyways, Edward thought that society pushed people, everyone just simply obeys society, like a _PUPPET. _Doing what is expected of them, feeling what they are expected to feel. Befriending the people you are expected to be friends with. In Edward's point of view, that was how society was. Is. And always will be.

"Edward, we are about to set off!"

_I guess it's not pure hell, not for Alice. _

When they arrived, the field was buzzing with chattering and fake laughter. Edward never realised so many people lived in Forks, maybe because he rarely came out of the house. Even those precious outings were just for hunting. Edward pressed his fingers against his own forehead, he could hear them. He could hear every one of them. He could hear what they were thinking. His brain was overflowed by thoughts. It was like a severe headache. Edward realised that his pain was visible.

"Are you alright?"He heard John speak in a concerned tone.

"Y...Yes, of course." Although, he clearly wasn't.

Before John could reply, Alice interrupted, "Why don't you sit yourself over by that bench. Join us when you are feeling better."

Alice grinned, Edward quietly agreed.

Edward slumped himself onto the wood bench, the weather was perfectly cold, there was traces of frost all around. He placed his fingers slowly on his temples, the headache wasn't improving at all. People were walking past him, but thankfully only a few took notice of him.

Edward has sat there alone for almost an hour, he hardly moved for most of the time. He was about to set off to find John and Alice when he heard sobbing close by. Edward turned his head slowly to the side, it was coming from under the far end of the bench. He quietly knelt down, it was a girl, she was crying. She looked around twelve.

"H….Hello." hesitated Edward.

The girl lifted her head.

She attempted to stop weeping, with very little success.

Edward had very little experience with children, so he withdrew a little.

"Would…Would you like to sit?" he continued, patting the top of the bench.

The sobbing girl stared at the ground and slowly nodded. And so, Edward took the girl by the hand and sat her on the bench.

"What is your name?" asked Edward.

The girl sniffed as she tried to stop crying, "I..Isabella Swan...sir."

Username:2008083Page: 231/05/2009


End file.
